


My Bloody Valentine

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Reader is Gabriel's daughter. When he gets bored he sends her and Dean into movie.





	My Bloody Valentine

When I had planned the day out it didn’t end with my dad, Gabriel, sending Dean and I to a movie. Now, don’t get me wrong, I love movies and all but being put into one is a different story. I also love my dad, but it’s jokes and everything can be a bit much, especially when it becomes a regular thing. I guess that what happens when your dad’ an archangel that loves his tricks.  
I had the day planned out that I would be doing research all day while Dean did whatever, and Sam was on a much needed supply run. I had been in the library at one of the tables by myself while Dean at another playing on his laptop when my dad popped in out of the blue.

“Hello my little sugar princess, and Dean.” He said sitting beside me.

   
“Hi dad. Kinda busy can you come back at some other time.” I said closing my book and looking at him.

“Well, I could but I’m bored so I thought I’d spend sometime with my child and Dean.” He smiled and stuck a sucker in his mouth.

I pulled it out an threw it away. “You’re gonna rot your teeth with all the sweets you eat.” I glared at him.

He sighed and put his hands up in mock defense. “Sorry sugar plum, I can’t help myself sometimes.”

I heard Dean chuckle from the other table. I snapped my eyes toward him. “Don’t laugh Dean. It’s not funny.” I said crossing my arms.

“Oh please, {Y/N} it’s hilarious.” He turned to face me with that stupid smirk on his face.

“You’re an ass.” I said opening my book again.

“Well, you two need an adventure and I need a cute for my boredom. So, I have the perfect idea.” My dad said as he snapped his fingers. 

  
I looked around and noticed I wasn’t in the bunker anymore.

“Great, he’s using us to cure his boredom again. I’m gonna kill your father.” Dean said looking at me irritated.

I sighed. “You and me both.” I watched as Dean began walking away frustrated. I shook my head and followed him.

  
We had walked for who know how long till we finally seen a sign that read ‘Welcome to New Haven’ . I stopped walking and stared at the sign, it seemed oddly familiar.

“{Y/N} come on. Let go find some place to rest and eat something.” Dean said tugging at my arm.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming."

  
I followed Dean into town to a diner. 

"Well I didn’t know you were in town Tom, an with this beautiful young woman.”

Dean gave me a confused look and shook his head. “Sorry miss. But, my names Dean not Tom.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Whatever you say Tom.” She took our orders and walked away.

I looked at Dean. “So, Tom, what are you doing in town?” He gave me a dirty look and kicked me under the table. “Ow, you ass.”

He laughed, the waitress set out order down and walked off again. “I really hate your dad right now. When we get back I’m gonna give him a piece of my damn mind.” Dean said between mouthfuls of pie.

“Maybe you have a doppelgänger here. Obviously, and his name is Tom. I wonder what he does here and what he’s like. Maybe he’s more gentler and nicer than you.”

Dean snorted and looked at me. “If any version of me was like that, we all would have heart failure.” He put the tip on the table and got up to pay for the meal. 

  
We had checked into a motel called the 'Thunderbird Motel’ Dean was sitting on the bed staring at his phone while I was sitting at the table. “There’s no damn service here. Where the hell has your dad put us this freaking time.” He said slamming his phone on the table.

“I don’t know Dean. It all sounds familiar to me but I can’t recall anything. Just relax please.” I rubbed my temples and watched as he began pacing the room.

“This is bullshit {Y/N}! I’m so sick and tired of him sending us places when he gets bored or to teach us a lesson.”

I sighed. “You don’t think I know that Dean. Try growing up with him, it’s even worse and you never get used to it. I’m so sorry my father is an ass and does stupid irresponsible things when he gets bored!” I watched his expression soften just a bit. “

{Y/N} I’m-” he was cut off from a scream. We shared a look and headed outside to investigate. 

  
I had walked up to a parked semi where someone was lying in the ground. As I got closer I seen a hole in the middle if his head and screeched a little. I felt arms wrap around me.

“It’s me. {Y/N}, it’s ok. Let’s go back to the room.” I nodded my head and let Dean guide me to our room. 

  
I lay awake that night going through all the movies I had ever seen, trying to figure out where we were and what was going to happen next. I glanced at Dean every so often to see him sleeping peacefully. I had to figure this out for both our sakes. When morning came the motel was flooded with police, I had barely made it back into the room after going to get some breakfast.

“Where were you?!” Dean practically yelled as I walked in.

“I went to get breakfast. That ok with you princess?” I set the bags down and started pulling stuff out.

“No, that’s not ok. I thought you were dead! I wake up and your gone and police are all over the place! I thought who ever killed that trucker had gotten you too.”

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek. “Hate to tell you but I’m not dead, I’m very much alive. I can take care of some psycho killer, I’m a hunter for Christ sakes. But, thanks for caring about me.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “Remind me when we get out of here to knock some common sense into Gabriel.”

I laughed and walked back to the table. “You got it Dean-o.”

He shook his head at me and smiled a little. “So, any idea where we are?”

I nodded my head and swallowed the bit of food I had in my mouth. “Yeah. Remember that movie 'My Bloody Valentine’ that I’ve been trying to get you to watch with me?”

He nodded his head. “What about it?”

“Well, looks like we’re in it.”

He stared at me dumbfounded. “What happens in it?”

I smiled and leaned back against my chair. “Well on valentines day one year a group of kids went to the Hanniger mines to party, well Harry Warden had woken up a from a come because T Hanniger,” I motioned to him. “Hadn’t bled the lines right and some miner ha died. Ward came woke up for revenge and attacked anyone in mine number 5. The only people who made it out was four, Sarah, Irene, Axel, and Tom. Tom left town and went to a psych ward for about several years before returning to this town to sell his families mining company. Needless to say Tom was all sorts of screwed up, he began killing people just like Harry did.”

Dean stared at me. “So, you’re telling me we’re pretty much screwed ourselves.” I shook my head. “I don’t think my dad will let us die.” He snorted and went back to eating his food.

Men and food is one thing I will never understand. 

  
We had made our way to the local bar just to get a scope of the people when I noticed someone walk in and start a ruckus.

“You cock sucker!” I heard one old man yell as he punched the guy in the face.

“Dean, that’s Tom.” I pointed to where a fight was breaking out.

“Well that Tom sure is one handsome devil.”

I shoved his shoulder. “He’s the psycho killer you idjit.”

He shrugged his shoulders and watched the fighting that was going on.

“Hanniger, hit the door.” Some old man said.

Tom shoved him off. “Why cause you people wanna blame me for some shit that happened a decade ago! I didn’t kill those people!” He threw his arms up.

The old man ushered him away from the others.

“He’s got a temper.” Dean said taking a drink from his beer.

“I think it’s kinda attractive.” I looked away from him to where Hanniger was standing.

“So you think psychos with a temper is attractive?”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah. So what? Are you jealous or something?” I stared at him.

He shook his head. “Definitely not. Let’s call it a night though.” He said getting up and heading for the door.

I threw my drink back and followed him.

  
“I’m going to the hospital, I’ll be back.” I said grabbing my coat.

“You ok?” Dean asked standing up.

“Yeah I just gotta get a pregnancy test done and I figures while I’m there I’ll pay my psycho a visit.”

He stared at me. “Ok which part of that was a joke?”

I laughed. “The first part. But, Toms gonna be at the hospital. You wanna come with me or no?” I asked opening the door.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.” 

  
Once we got to the hospital we had managed to sneak past everyone and get to the room where Tom was getting stitches, we hid behind the curtain of the bed next to him.

“It was Harry Warden.”

“Tommy come on.”

“He attacked me then I watches him kill Red.”

“Do you know how crazy that sounds?”

“It’s fuckin nuts ok? I know that, but he was there an he tried to kill me!” Tom yelled.

“Sir relax.” The nurse said.

“Well you’re right about the psycho part.” Dean whispered.

“Whatever. Let’s go. We gotta be somewhere.” I said slipping through the same door we had came through. 

  
We walked through the wood and came to Harry’s grave.

“What are we doing here?” Dean asked leaning against a tree.

“Shut up, I’m going along with the movie. They’ll come around that corner and talk about how Harry was dead and how they buried him here. But, Hanniger had dug him once he got to town. He took the mining suit, and has been acting like Harry to kill people. I told you, he’s messed up.”

Dean sighed and watched as the sheriff, deputy, ex-sheriff, ex-deputy, Ben, Sarah, and Tom walked to Harry’s grave.

“So when do we intervene?”

I sighed. “We intervene later. Trust me you idiot.”

He chuckled an held his hands up. “Sorry I just really want to talk to this version of me. See how screwed up he really is.” He said walking back the way we came.

“He’s attractive, more attractive than you and, he’s psychotic. What more do you want?” I said walking past him.

He grabbed my arm. “I want to get back to our own place, I don’t want to be in this horror movie any longer.”

I scoffed at him. “Dean, our whole life is a horror movie, how is this any different?” I asked yanking my arm out of his grasp.

“Because, it, it just is.” He walked ahead of me, I followed behind about five paces.

Well I guess Tom’s not the only one with a temper. 

  
I had left Dean a note saying I was going to Mercer’s to try and help out. I had just gotten to the store when an arm grabbed me, I instantly elbowed whoever it was.

“Damn it {Y/N}, it’s me.”

I turned to see Dean clutching his side. “You ass! You can’t do that. Not now, people are going to die and get hurt! Now is when we start to intervene.” I walked past him and into the store. “Hello?” I called out. “

We’re closed.” Someone called back.

“I- I know. I just needed to talk.” I walked down the isles till I found Sarah and Megan.

“Can I help you?” Sarah asked.

“Um. Yeah, you need to get some place safe. Like the office in the back. And you need to stay there till Axel gets here.” I said watching them.

“And why do we need to do that?” Megan asked.

“Because you’re in danger.” Dean said walking up behind me.

“Tom? What are you doing here?”

Dean sighed. “My name is not Tom. My name is Dean, I’m here to help. So is my friend {Y/N}. We know what’s going on. So please listen to us.”

Sarah looked from one of us to the other.

“Please. We’re running out of time. Hell he’s probably already in here.” I said taking a step towards them.

“Who? Who’s already in here?” Sarah asked holding her clipboard closer.

“Tom, the killer.” Dean said.

Then a scraping noise was heard.

“Shit, too late. We need to get to the office.” I said pleadingly.

Sarah shook her head. “I don’t know.”

All of a sudden the lights went out. Sarah looked around the corner.

Megan knocked over a flower vase. “Shit.”

Sarah grabbed Megan’s arm. “Come one Megan lets go.” She started walking back towards the front.

“Wait! He’s there please you have to believe us.” I said.

Sarah shook her head and turned the corner. Then Megan screamed and they both ran past us.

“They believe us now.” Dean said.

I peeked around the corner and sure enough there he was.

“Dean go.” I slowly back up and turned running after Megan.

Sarah was cornered, he slammed her against the glass door, she took a piece of chicken and hit him with it. She ran towards the door.

“Come on!” I yelled motioning for them. I could see Dean behind Tom, I shook my head no.

Megan and Sarah made it into the room with me I motioned for Dean to hurry up. He hit Tom with something, then ran into the room. We slammed the door shut and barracudas it.

“Believe us now?” I said they both nodded.

The end of the pick axe kept hitting through the door. Sarah called the cops while Megan unlocked the grate that was in front of the window.

“There’s nothing we can do. We have to leave.” Dean said.

The hitting stopped. Megan was almost out the window I rushed to help Sarah bring Megan back inside when she slipped from both our fingers.

“Sarah be carful.” I said as she walked toward the window.

Next thing I saw was a pick axe coming through the window and getting stuck on her shirt. I rushed to help her get free while Dean tried to fight Tom for the axe. Sarah’s shirt ripped causing both of us to get cut. We screamed out in pain, Sarah ran an hit the alarm, we all ran out and ran into Axel. Dean and I left before Axel could see Dean and make Tom assumptions again.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked looking at my arm. I nodded my head and wrapped it up with the end of my sweater.

“I’ll be fine. We need to go, he could come back any moment.” Dean nodded and we ran back towards the motel. 

  
After we patched my arm up I grabbed my jacket and made sure I had my pocket knife.

“Where you going now?” Dean asked putting his jacket on.

“To the mines. It’s where it’s all going down. I gotta do something.” I said.

“Alright, I’m coming with you.” He said ushering me out the door.

“When we get there you stay behind me, got it?” He said, I nodded my head. “

Yeah, I’ll let you be my knight is shiny armor this time.” I said walking next to him. He rolled his eyes and we began to jog toward Hanniger Mines. 

  
We reached the mines as son as Sarah was running in, we followed her.

“Sarah.” I whispered Dean walked in front of me.

“It’s ok, we’re here to help.” He said.

We walked a little farther and seen Sarah pointing a gun at Axel.

“Tom must have put it there. Sarah I’ve been working the last 72 hours, when would I have time to play psycho!” Axel said.

“Sarah, he’s telling the truth.” I said running up to them.

“You’re the Sheriff Axel, you come and go as you please.” Tom said walking up with blood in one side if his face.

“Alright Tom stay back.” Sarah said pointing the fun at him.

“It’s ok Sarah.” Tom said barley audible.

“Sarah listen to what Axel has to say. It’s the truth.” Dean said.

“Sarah, look at me, shoot him and he won’t move.” Axel said holding his hands up.

“Axel, we’re gonna get you help.” Tom said.

“You’re so full of shit!” Tom looked confuse for a moment.

“Sarah stop it! You don’t fucking believe this guy.”

“Axel I know you hate me and I don’t really give a shit. But, this is your wife stop lying to her.”

Dean and I watched as Sarah went back and forth with the gun while they argued back and forth.

“Sarah. Please, you know Axel’s an ass and worthless half the time but, he’s telling you the truth now.” I said gently placing my hand on her shoulder.

“He was in an institution.” Axel said fuming.

“Oh that’s real nice, nice try.” Tom said standing straight up, shoulders squared.

Axel let out a small laugh. “Fuck it, just shoot us both.”

Tom looked at Sarah then back at Axel like with a worried look in his eyes.

Dean stepped forward. “Sarah. Listen to Axel. I know, I look like Tom, and he looks like me, but do what Axel says. Hell, shoot me if you must.” Dean said standing in between Axel and Tom.

“No.” I whispered.

They continue to argue.

“The words that Megan wrote in her valentine. Be mine 4 ever. Those are the same words written in blood above her dead body. Isn’t that right Axel.” Tom yelled looking to Axel.

Dean took a step back.

“I’m gonna rip your Fucking head off.” Axel said in a semi calm voice.

Tom shook his head.

“How did you know that Megan was dead?” Sarah asked.

I crossed my arms. “Only a few people know that and you Tom weren’t there.” I said.

Tom looked to us and said. “You told me.”

Sarah took a sharp intake of breath and pointed the gun at Tom, Dean went and stood by Axel. “No I didn’t,” Sarah said, voice full of confidence. “How’d you know about the words written on the wall?” Tom looked at us all.

“Sarah, what is that? It’s him, it’s Harry. It’s Harry Sarah. You gotta shoot. Him. Shot him Sarah. What are doin he’s right there shoot him. Sarah you gotta shoot him. He’s right there shoot him!” Tom began yelling and pointing behind Sarah and I before mumbling.

“He’s not there Tom. It’s all in your head.” I said stepping forward.

They all watched me, there was a change in Toms eyes, I knew that change, Harry was in there.

“Harry’s not here Tom.” Sarah said. “

No he’s here, aren’t you Harry? You livin inside Tom?” Axel said pointing the flashlight at Tom.

Tom looked to Axel, his voice deepened a bit. “Oh, I’m right here.” He smirked and counties to stare at Axel.

“I fucking knew it.” Axel said.

“I think it’s best if we all get out of here and away from him.” Dean said stepping towards me and keeping me behind him.

Tom looked to Sarah and Axel grabbed an axe and swung at Tom, Tom lunged for him and they began to fight. Tom had the axe and Axel a shovel.

“Axel don’t! It’s only going to piss him off!” I yelled.

Tom jumped forward stabbing Axel, he turned and looked directly at Sarah and I, Sarah fired off four rounds at Tom’s retreating form. I helped Sarah lead Axel. We turned the corner and Tom was there knocking the lights out, Axel fired one shot while Dean fired one. We ran back forward the way we came, we found a little alcove to place Axel in.

“You’ve got one bullet left, don’t miss.” Axel said, Sarah stood up. I walked out of our little alcove against Dean’s protests and stood in front of Sarah, I watches as Tom continued to knock the lights out.

“Tom, you don’t have to do this. Control it.” I said taking small steps towards him.

He stopped and looked at me then Sarah. He lowered the axe, I took a few more steps towards him, I was a good two feet from him.

“Ok Tom, remember who you are. Harry Warden is dead.” I said holding my hands up. His eyes softened for a moment before they turned hard again.

He swung the axe and it hit me in the side, I cried out. Dean rushed out and grabbed me just as Sarah shot the gun, it hit Tom then the tanks behind him. The explosion had us staying still. After it had settled we began to walk out, Dean helping me holding on to where I was bleeding. Sarah walked out on her own next to Axel who was being carried on a back board.

“Thank you, for, trying to warn us.” Sarah said.

“You’re welcome.” Dean said as he began leading me away once again. 

  
One moment we were slowly walking up the hill away from the mine then we’re in the bunker’s library.

“We’re home.” I said pushing away from Dean.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re injured, I gotta patch it up.” I rolled my eyes.

“You’re home so she’s not injured anymore, I fixed it.” Gabriel said walking over to us.

Dean pulled his gun out and aimed it at him. “You son of bitch! We could’ve been killed! You’re daughter almost was!”

Gabriel waved his hand. “She wasn’t, I would let her die. I love my daughter but, I guess I do deserve done hate.”

I laughed. “Some love! Next time you get bored and want something to do, go mess with Balthazar or someone else. Leave us out of it.” I said walking away from them. 

  
To say that I watch to much movies on our time of doesn’t count for this case. It actually helped us a little, but you can bet that I’m not going to be watching My Bloody Valentine for a long while.


End file.
